Central Park
by messersmontana
Summary: takes place after Not what it looks like, Jess goes for a run in Central Park to try and get the image of the mummified body out of her mind. Guess who she runs into?


Central Park

by messersmontana

Spoilers: takes place after Not what it looks like, Jess goes for a run in Central Park to try and get the image of the mummified body out of her mind. Guess who she runs into?

A/N this is the next story in my series, I hope that you all like it. Let me know in the form of feedback.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned this, but I'm not that lucky.

_fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa_

Jess threw her keys, badge, and gun on the side table as she walked in the door. It had been a tough day, one she wouldn't forget in a long time. Today was actually over, it was 12:29am and she was glad that this case was closed.

Jess had seen her first mummy today. She'd been called to the scene of a building being torn down. The wrecking ball operator had seen what he thought was a body flying through the room as the ball blew out the wall. Jess still couldn't get the scene out of her head. It wasn't something that anyone would have warned her about.

The mummified body had been Pauline Rayburn, the missing wife of Congressman Rayburn. She'd been reported missing by him three weeks ago. He had been the prime suspect, with good reason. He'd been an abusive husband for who knows how long. He had hit her and killed her in the process, then hired Sal Bavado to help him hide the body. But, now he'd rot in jail, thanks to her, Adam, and Mac.

Jess took a long hot shower, but couldn't shake the image of Pauline Rayburn off. She decided to put on a pair of light sweats and her police academy tank top and go for a run in Central Park. It had always cleared her mind before, and she really hoped that it would work for her tonight.

Jess drove to a spot that she always parked her car and started out on her run. She expected it to be empty this time of night, or morning, and she didn't see anyone for a long time. All of a sudden, Jess ran smack dab into a solid form and would have fallen over if he hadn't reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Detective Don Flack was winding down the day by going for a run in Central Park, something he often did, especially after closing a case that baffled him. His case had been anything but normal. Three beautiful college students had dressed as Holly Golightly from the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, and robbed a jewelry store. But, they'd stolen from the wrong men and Mosi Getty had come after them for stealing one of his blood diamonds.

He'd found one of the girls and killed her, after she'd told him where to find her friends. Then he'd kidnapped the other girl to get Beth Larson to bring him the diamonds. Lindsay had gone in as Beth and had had to use the percussion bomb to save herself from being killed when he found out that she wasn't Beth.

Danny had been against it from the beginning and he was the first one in when her cover had been blown. Now he was taking care of her and making sure that she rested once Hawkes told them that she was fine. Lindsay protested being babysat, but Hawkes said if Danny didn't go home with her, then he'd tell Mac, and make her go to the hospital for observation. Danny was her choice.

Don had gone back to the precinct and changed into his running sweats and shirt, and went out for a run. He found himself where he usually ran, Central Park, and had himself a good run. He was just in the process of stretching when he was all but run over by someone.

He looked at the person who ran into him and smiled. "Well, hello there Angell. I didn't see you coming. Are you alright?" He asked her.

Jess was startled until she heard his familiar voice. She looked up into his wonderful eyes and smiled herself. "Hey there Flack, I'm sorry I almost ran you over. I'm okay, you saved me from falling when you grabbed me. I guess I was lost in thought and didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It won't even leave a bruise." He reassured her.

Jess smiled even more. "Well that's good. I wouldn't want to have to explain to everyone why you were bruised. I guess I had better watch where I'm going more closely. I just can't seem to focus tonight."

He took her elbow and led her over to a nearby bench. "So, what brings you here at this time of morning?" He asked her.

Jess frowned. "I was trying to get my last case out of my head, and I just couldn't shake it. I saw my first mummy today and it's determinately taken residence in my brain." She explained.

Don grimaced. "I remember my first one too. It wasn't my finest moment. I think I actually puked on my partner. It wasn't my last either, so I really don't want to say get used to it, but be prepared for it to happen again."

She nodded at him. "At least I didn't puke, but Mac could tell that it effected me. It turned out to be the body of Pauline Rayburn, her husband killed her."

He shook his head. "Everyone figured that he'd been the one to do it. It's a good thing that Mac was the one with you. Messer would have given you a rough time about it. Count yourself lucky." He told her as he chuckled.

Jess laughed too. "Oh I do. Messer seems to enjoy busting my balls." She said and they both laughed.

They sat there and talked for a couple of hours, sharing what bothered them about their cases and listened to the other vent about how some people don't think before they do somethings. They agreed with each other on how they were both glad that the cases were over, and the scumbags were now behind bars.

Jess finally asked the question that she'd been wanting to ask him since she'd run into him earlier. "So Flack, how often do you run in Central Park?"

He shrugged. "I used to run here every night after work, but I admit that I've let it go a bit lately, well since my accident, and now I run after I close a case. It helps me unwind. How about you, how often do you run here?"

"I usually run here every day or night after work. That's how I found out that Lindsay likes to come here on her days off. I ran into her one day. Well I really saw her, not ran into her like I did you." She said and they both laughed. Jess actually blushed when she remembered running him over.

Don could tell that it had embarrassed her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Angell, these things happen. We're both okay and to tell you the truth, I've always wanted to be run over by and Angell."

Jess laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now that's one I haven't heard before. Good line, cheesy, but good Flack."

He glanced at his watch and realized it was after 4am. "Wow, time goes by fast when you're having fun, and that's not a line either. I did have fun tonight, or really this morning. We need to do this again, soon."

Jess nodded. "You're right, we do. How about we start running together everyday after work, then we can vent about our cases afterward. It has really helped me get over this case and I'm sure I could sleep now. So, how about it? Running partners?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. We'll meet here every day after work, unless our schedules get in the way." He said.

"Wanna race back to our cars, or are you tired and wanna walk?" She asked him.

"I actually ran here, my car is back at the precinct. I'm working the mid shift later today and figured I'd run, go get my car, and head home. So, I'll have to go back to the precinct to get to my car." He explained.

Jess smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you back to your car. I'm working the mid shift too. I might not be able to meet you here on Friday though." She said as they walked towards where she left her car.

"Ah, you've got a hot date that night?" He asked her, not sure why it bothered him to think that. He liked her and enjoyed talking to her, but they were friends and that's all. He shouldn't feel jealous of her going on a date with someone.

Jess laughed. "No, not a hot date. Who's got time for that? No, I work the late shift on Friday. But, I do have Saturday off, so if you don't work the morning shift on Saturday, we could go for a morning run." She told him.

He was relieved that she had to work, instead of going on a date. "Sounds like a plan, since I work the late shift on Saturday. See, we'll be able to figure it all out. Now, I'll race you to your car, if you'll just tell me where you're parked." Don said.

Jess told him where her car was and they raced there. He almost beat her there, but he nearly tripped over a stray dog and she ended up gaining a lead on him. They rode back to the precinct in silence, both enjoying watching the city start to come to life first thing in the morning.

Jess dropped Don off at his car. "I'll see you later Flack. Thanks again for the talk."

Don bent down and looked in her window. "It was my pleasure Angell, and I'll see later. Try to get some sleep."

She smiled at him. "I will, you get some sleep too." She replied before she drove off.

Don smiled and watched her drive away. "Oh I will Angell. I will, and I'll be dreaming about an Angell." He got into his car and drove home.

The End

_fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa_

A/N Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue.


End file.
